


Caught you

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Blowjobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Boxers, Caught, Fingering, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Sex, Hairbrush, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Mikan just died, Moaning, Sleep Sex, Sweaters, Toothbrush, Top Hinata Hajime, chapter 4, insertion kink, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Hajime complains that his belongings keep going missing. He finds out where they went
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Caught you

Hajime sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the ground. He was seated in a both at a café, his breakfast seated in front of him. Hinata had been thinking for a long time, distracted- so long the steam had stopped rising from his breakfast. The thing that was bothering him was very odd. No it wasn't the killings happening around him, more so the fact his thing had started disappearing. It started with his hairbrush, which he thought maybe he misplaced it... and then one of his jumpers... and now a pair of his boxers had gone. Surely he wasn't that forgetful? Deep in thought, he didn't even notice his friend approaching. 

Souda slowly slipped into the seat in front of him, "Hajime? Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head. Hinata snapped his eyes up and locked eyes with the mechanic, nodding slowly as he glanced around. A couple other people had walked in, Sonia chatting away to Gundham, Akane piling her plate full of food, and Nagito... By himself in the corner. Souda nodded slowly and ripped a peice off from Hajime's breakfast, popping it into his mouth, "Well, I was calling your name for ages. You looked so out of it." he finished, swallowing down the food.

Hajime sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose, leaning back on the cushioned seat, "Yeah. I was." he sighed and rubbed his temple slightly, staring back at his friend, "Sorry. Just a lot has been running through my mind," He paused, watching the pink haired male pick more off his breakfast. Hinata sighed, pushing the plate towards him, "have it, I'm not hungry for breakfast."

Souda tilted his head, but brought it closer to himself, "are you sure? It looks like you've hardly touched it." he asked, examining it to see if Hajime had nibbled it anywhere. Hinata just shrugged and crossed his arms again.

"Have it. It'll be a waste otherwise." he said in monotone, diverting his gaze back to the floor as his mind began to blur over again. Souda gently kicked his shin, frowning as he quickly swallowed down his mouthful. Hajime rose an eyebrow at him, wondering what he wanted now.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked, "I mean, this whole thing is insane. It's a lot to take in. Who knew Mikan could... do something like that. And i know Hiyoko wasn't the nicest... but did she really deserve death?" He pondered on. Hajime just shook his head and frowned.

"That's... That's not what I'm thinking about." he said plainly. Kaz rose his eyebrow and tilted his head like a curious dog.

"Oh?" he questioned, frowning when the brunette didn't crack, "Come on man, tell me. I wanna know what's running through that mind of yours." He said, before taking a bite from the breakfast. Hinata sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. This is something that stays between us, and us only." He scratched the back of his neck, looking down. Kazuichi gasped and covered his mouth, eyes blown wide.

"No! Can it be- Mr.Hajime has a crush?!" he teased, gently kicking his shin under the table again. Hinata felt heat rise to his cheeks as he kicked his leg back harder, shaking his head furiously. Souda whined and clucthed his leg, his bottom lip curling down.

"No! That's not it!" He rolled his eyes. Souda sat up straight again after rubbing the spot a bit, tilting his head.

"Are you gay?" he asked

"No, that's not it either."

"Hmmm, you've remembered your talent?"

"Do you want me to tell you, or will you keep guessing the wrong answers?"

"Hurry up and tell me then!" he crossed his arms and watched him.

Hajime sighed and nodded, "My things have started going missing. It started with my hairbrush, and I honestly thought I had misplaced it... but then my clothes have started disappearing too... but thats all that happens! My cabin door will still be locked, and nothing will be moved at all..." He frowned and trailed off.

Soda frowned, "that's pretty creepy... don't we have cameras like- everywhere? Can't you just ask Monokuma?" he asked. Hajime nodded, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb, thinking.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I want to find out... Maybe I have been misplacing my things..." he frowned and rubbed his temples, "I don't know! It's weird and creepy." he sighed and looked around the café again, Sonia and Gundham were still talking, Akane was scoffing the food down her neck but... Nagito was gone? That's awfully suspicious. No one likes it when Ngaito vanishes.

Souda nodded slowly and sighed, “just be careful. Whoever is doing it clearly has access to your cabin. Maybe you should stay somewhere else for a night or two.” He shrugged. Hajime frowned and bit his bottom lip.

Souda nodded, “well, let me tell you what I overheard Sonia saying to Gundham-“ he began, and Hinata found himself zoning out, beginning to think about who the culprit could be.

* * *

After an hour of Souda ranting about the two, he finally left Hajime to be in his own world again. Slowly standing up, he walked out and made his way to his cabin. Perhaps he could ask Chiaki if he could stay with her... is that allowed? Probably not. Maybe he’d spend the night on the beach? No- that would make him vulnerable... fuck he didn’t know what to do.

Opening his door, golden eyes scanned around the room quickly, making sure he was empty. Locking the door behind him, he flopped down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He probably was overthinking things... maybe sleeping would help? After all, he barely got any sleep last night. Nodding to himself, he stripped himself down to his boxers and slipped into his bed sheets. Ahh, the nice feeling of soft fabric rubbing against his smooth skin. The rays of sunlight peeking into his room. It was surprising quiet for it being morning... then again half the people of the island had...

shaking his head, he stopped himself. He shouldn’t think about that when he’s about to fall asleep- the worst thing he could think about. Sighing, he repositioned his pillow and closed his eyes tightly. Count sheep. Count sheep. Count sheep... he found himself slowly drifting off into his dreams.

* * *

Groaning, he woke up in the morning, rubbing his tired eyes. God how long did he sleep for? Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he slowly sat up. Looking around- everything seemed okay. Everything was good. Thank god. He was half expecting to wake up with someone at the foot of his bed.

Dragging his feet into his bathroom, he hissed at the cold tiles below his cold feet. He needed to brush his teeth, he had serious morning breath. Lazily, he turned on his tap and grabbed his toothpaste, picking up his toothbrush- he paused, “the hell...?” He muttered allowed, looking down. Something sticky was on the handle of his toothbrush, “that’s... odd.” He shrugged it off and brushed his teeth. It was probably condensation or something had rubbed off on it.

When Hinata put the toothbrush down he noticed a small string of something connecting his hand and the toothbrush- what the hell was on it? Hajime was in the mood for mysterious so he shrugged it off and turned off his taps. 

Wandering back into his room, he gathered up his wrinkled clothes, tugging them on tiredly. He could easily go back to sleep- but he couldn’t. Gripping hold of his door handle, he pulled it down and opened his door. Wait-

wasnt his door...

locked..?

gulping, he looked around frantically, eyes wide and slightly shaking. Deciding it would be better if he ran, he legged it from his room, leaving the door wide open.

Panting and gasping, he bolted from his room, running with speed. He couldn’t get caught. He wouldn’t die.. he couldn’t! Whoever entered his room either left or was still in there, and the pit in his stomach directed towards the latter.

Heart beating so fast it was probably fracturing ribs, blood gushing in his ears, colour drained from his face. Was he a target? Was someone after him? Maybe he should’ve stayed with Chiaki after all. His legs carried him into the café, before collapsing. Gasps for air slipped past his lips as he gripped his legs, he needed to continue running. He needed to hide.

Suddenly, he felt firm fingers resting on his shoulder- beginning to struggle frantically.

”Hajime! Hajime calm down!” A familiar voice called out for him. Looking around desperately, his misty eyes falling onto the pink haired male.

”oh thank god!” He panted and slowly began to calm down, closing his eyes slightly. Souda frowned and looked his shaky body up and down, chewing on his bottom lip.

”are you okay? What the hell just happened?” He asked, helping Hinata to his feet slowly. The brunette shook his head and hid has face in the palms of his hands.

”When I went to leave my cabin, my door was unlocked. That means someone was in there with me... or they were.” He gulped, hands trembling slightly. Kaz’s eyes widened slightly, trying to keep himself calm. Nervously he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well um... about that...” he began- Hinata sharpen in his eyes at him. Shaking his head slightly, Hajime took a small step back.

”it wasn’t you was it?!” He asked, voice raised an octave- in fear and shook. Kazuichi gasped and shook his head quickly, waving his hands around frantically.

“Nononono!” He said quickly- “but I think I know who it was...” he gulped. Hinata stared at him- eyes glued on him, not even blinking anymore. After a couple seconds, Hinata grew impatient.

”are you gonna tell me?!” He asked, crossing his arms tightly. Souda gasped as his sudden harsh tone, pushing his phone into the brunettes hands.

”have a look for yourself.” He frowned. Hajime rose an eyebrow and pressed play on the video displayed on the phone and oh my god- Hinata felt himself go light headed.   
  


_Fragile body laid on a bed, naked besides a loose hoodie covering his chest- pulled up halfway up his stomach. Their ass was in the air, legs spread and chest pressed firmly against the bed. Their face was shoved into a article of clothing, moaning out into the fabric. A white mop of hair decorated their head, cascading down onto his shoulders. White hair... Nagito?!_

_Between his legs, something was being thrusted roughly, his other hand squeezing and stroking his member. His milky skin was glistening with lube and sweat, dripping onto the messy bedsheets beneath him. His ass was bony- yet almost perfect. It would be easy to kiss grab his ass cheeks. Thin thighs spreading wider and wider, back arching more._

_A couple seconds later, he tilted his head to the side, gasping for air and moaning aloud. This flashed what he was hurrying his face in- a pair of boxers. Sweat dripped down his forehead, face red with blush. White hair sticking to this face. His green eyes were rolled in the back of his head, drooling all over his chin and neck._

_”h-Hajime~!” He moaned out, panting and gasping for air as he was knocked breathless. Hitting the most pleasure able spot inside him, his voice became uncontrollable, “yes! Ahh~! Hajime~~ there there! Deeper please Hajime~!” He cried out, eyes squeezing shut as tears of pleasure rolled down his pink cheeks._

Hajime blushed brightly and watched in shock, listening to the albino moan his name as if he was there fucking him. His breath hitching, he looked down to what he was using- his eyes widening- 

his toothbrush!

_The handle was all the way in his ass, creating slick noises when he thrusted it in and out. Moaning happily, he slowly began to slip it out, liquids of all sorts dripping from the handle. Breathing heavily, Nagito gripped the hairbrush and directed it to his ass, sliding it in slowly._

_”nya~! Hajimeee~ such a thick cock..” he panted, beginning to thrust the handle as he moaned. Each time he thrusted it, he would force it in deeper and deeper, until the handle disappeared completely in his ass._

Hajime watched- jaw on the floor. No way... his senses started to come back to him and he noticed- that sweater was his! And those boxers his face was shoved into... Nagito was the one taking his stuff!

_Nagito moaned as his thrusts got faster and harder, and the hand around his small, twitching cock got faster and tighter. After a couple more seconds, Komaeda screamed Hinatas name, releasing a large load all over the bedsheets under him. The skinny male collapse into his spunk, the hairbrush sliding out of his entrance- followed by slick and lubricant._

Souda turned off the video, gulping down the saliva that had collected in his mouth. Hajime gulped and stared at Kaz.

”when the hell did that happen...?” He asked, breathing heavily. Souda rubbed the back of his neck and slid his phone back into his pocket.

”it happened when you fell asleep... I would’ve shown you sooner but I didn’t want to wake you up... I’m pretty sure that’s why your door was unlocked...” souda explained, scratching the back of his neck.

Hajime nodded, that put his mind at ease a little? Now he knows someone isn’t trying to kill him- only breaking in and stealing his stuff-

“did you say that happened earlier?!” His eyes widened and Souda nodded, confused. Slapping hands over his mouth- eyes as wide as saucers. The colour drained from his face once again, blinking slowly, “MY TOOTHBRUSH!” He cried out, screwing his eyes shut as he cringed.

Souda gasped, eyes widening, “did you brush your teeth?!” He asked, slapping a hand over his own mouth.

Hinata nodded, “when I woke up! I thought something felt sticky on it!” He gagged and looked at his hand- feeling betrayed.

Kazuichi burst out laughing, tears running down his face, “you brushed your teeth with Nagitos ass juice!” He bawled in laughter, clutching his stomach. Hinata pouted and slapped the back of his head, shaking his head.

“It’s not funny! I’m traumatised!” He crossed his arms tightly against his chest, “no! I need to have a word to nagito-“ he frowned

Souda titled his head, “about what?” He asked, beginning to calm down from his laughing fit. Hinata just blinked and stared at him.

”oh you know- maybe everything I just SAW?!” He said, dumbfounded. Souda just shook his head and face palmed.

”no I mean how will you bring it up? Hey Nagito, I heard you were masturbating to me using my things-“ he mocked, “hed fucking go insane- well, more than what he already is!”

Hajime blinked and blushed again- he forgot Nagito was moaning his name, whilst fucking himself with his things. That did make things a ton more awkward to bring up. Hajime sighed and shrugged “I’ll think about it when I see him!” He charged off towards Nagitos cabin.

* * *

when the brunette got there, he pressed three hard knocks to the wooden door- frowning when he went in answered. Groaning in annoyance, he knocked again, louder and harder (so hard his knuckles began to get sore). Still, no reply. Hajime had a small pit his stomach and grew larger and larger, as he tried convincing himself Nagito was just asleep... biting his lower lip he slowly backed up and turned to walk back to his cabin- just for reassurance.

Walking quickly, heart skipping adds beats he got to his cabin in no time- he had left his door wide open... breathing heavily, he looked around and stepped in, “Nagito if you’re in here, come out.” He called out, only to get no reply. Walking around his room, he checked under his bed, in his bathroom and outside his window. Empty. Good. Locking his door he trailed himself to his bed- god it looked like heaven.

Sighing in defeat he flopped onto his disorganised bed, staring up at his ceiling as he spread his body out in a starfish. What did he do now? Give up? Wait? Try and find him? Maybe this was a sign not to tell him... after all he didn’t have a confronting speech at all.

Closing his eyes he began to imagine the perfect scene. Him and Nagito relaxed, chatting away, Hajime slips it into conversation, Nagito confesses what he did and they talk it out like mature people. Yes. Perfect. Hinata yawned and readjusted the pillow below him, slowly falling asleep. He deserved a quick nap after all.

* * *

Hajime shifted and began to wake up, the feeling of heat and wetness on his hand. Something was gripping his shoulder and making a lot of noise. Golden orbs shooting wide, his eyes settled on a sit in front of him.

Nagito was completely naked, moonlight shining off his pale skin. His green eyes were rolled into the back of his head as drool and sweat dripped down his flushed face. One of his fragile, skinny hands were clutching onto Hinatas shoulder, pulling them closer together. That wasn’t what made Hajimes heart leap out his skin... his fingers were inside Komaeda!

The albino had hold of the brunettes hand, pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, moaning things like, “Hajime~! You reach so deep~!” Or, “your fingers are so thick and big~“ which shamelessly made his cock twitch.

”Nagito- what the hell are you doing?” He asked, his voice low and rough. A soft gasp from the boy as he stopped all his movement, looking up at him.

”well goodmorning Hinata-kun.” He giggled quietly, wiggling slightly. Hajime huffed and began to thrust his own fingers, jamming them roughly into his tight hole. Komaeda moaned frantically, now holding onto him with two hands like his life depended on it.

”this is what you get for being such a pervert! Using my toothbrush, stealing my shit.” He pumped his fingers faster and harder, stretching him out further.

Nagito cried out in the pleasure as he tossed his head back, “nyaaa~! Hinata~! So good~~~ fuck me hajime! With your thick cock~!” He moaned through voice cracks and gasps. Hinata smirked and quickly removed his fingers.

”suck my dick, and perhaps I’ll consider it, after all you have been a bad boy.” Hinata teased, watching the delicate boy climb on top of him. Shaky fingers hooked around the waist band of his trousers and boxers, pulling them down with a swift tug. Immediately Hinatas member sprung free, standing up straight- bobbing slightly. He was pretty big, around 7-8 inches- also thick. He only knew he was big from porn- not from sleeping with people. 

Gasping, Nagito leaned forward, mouth watering and pressed gentle, wet kisses along his shaft and against his head. Hinata groaned, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. Dripping hold of his white locks, he forced Nagito onto his cock, making him swallow down half in one go.

almost immediately Nagito coughed and gagged around the intruder in his throat, breathing heavily through his nose to try and calm himself down. Tears rolled down his red cheeks as he focused on giving Hinata pleasure, not matter how much it hurt.

Hinata bounced Nagitos head on his cock, listening to all the gags and coughs as drool dripped down his cock, “this is what you get for sneaking into my room.” He smirked, watching as Nagito struggled to regain control back. Rolling his eyes he tugged Nagito off his dick and tossed him onto the mattress, slipping himself between his legs.

”you’re already dripping wet like some cheap whore, so this should be easy.” Hinata hummed, shifting a little closer.?

Hajime lined up the head of his cock to the younger’s twitching hole. Biting his bottom lip he slowly began to slide in, groaning at the tight heat suffocating his length. Nagito let out a high pitched moan at the feeling of being penetrated- trying to relax the burning sensation.

Hinata stared down at the boy, thrusting slowly as his strong hands gripped the milky thighs, keeping them spread and in place on his shoulders. Every time he thrusted he would get faster and deeper- until his whole cock was settled inside him.

Nagito gasped when he felt the last piece slide in, gripping onto Hajimes waist, “nya~ Hajime~ look!” He pointed to his stomach, panting softly. A bulge was protruding out his thin, pale stomach- moving with the thrust of Hajimes cock. Komaeda was bulging at his size!

Groaning, Hinata sped up his thrusts, getting tougher and harder, tilting his head back. Their body heat mixed together as the air hot misty- the smell of sex lingering around the room. Shaky hands patted Hinatas chest desperately. Peeking open his eyes he stared down at Nagitos flustered face, which was covered in a thick blush. Suddenly, a shaky hand wrapped around the back his neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

Hajime let out a noise of surprise, before it clicked. Sliding his tongue into his wet mouth, he continued thrusting at his brutal pace. Saliva dripped down from their connected mouths, mixing with their sweaty skin. Neither of them cared.

”shit I’m gonna cum Nagito~” he groaned against his lips, continuing his rough thrusting, not taking an mercy on the poor boy. Komaeda nodded frantically and moaned, closing his eyes tightly as his back began to arch up.

Both males came at the same time, Hajimes hot, thick load filling Nagito up to the brim. As he tried to pull out, a soft shaking hand stopped him, “I would like to keep it in for a bit.” He panted breathless. Hinata nodded and carefully laid besides him, making sure his cock stayed lodged inside.

Panting heavily, both of them soon regained their senses, Hinata feeling very shocked and confused.

”so... wait- how did you get in here?!” He asked, eyes wide and staring at Nagitos still red face.

”I hid in your closet.” He said breathlessly, smiling softly as he watched Hajime panic slightly. Fitting- Hinata thought but he didn’t say that, instead he laid their internally dreading every life decision and future, “is everything okay?” The albino asked.

”yeah just... shocked...” he muttered. Did he have the energy to tell him about the video, no. But he should, “Souda videoed you masturbating with my toothbrush... I went to look for you but I thought you was sleeping. So I came back here and now look.” He chuckled

Nagito nodded and didn’t answer, staying silent for a while, before, “Hinata did that kiss mean anything?” He asked quietly. Hajime just laughed softly.

”is that your way of asking if we’re dating?” He teased. Nagito rolled his eyes and looked away, blushing softly, “I’m messing. You scare the shit outta me sometimes, but I do have to say I think I may have feelings for you..” 

Nagitos face lit up as he hugged Hinata tightly, pressing more kissed to his lips. Maybe this wasn’t all so bad. 


End file.
